vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chernobog (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Diabol= |-|Galactic Void= |-|Oni= |-|Archangel= |-|Biohacker= |-|Golden= Summary Sunlight's last grasp reached up from the horizon like the clawing hand of a drowning man. Black against a blackening sky, the Great Mountain's frozen peak loomed. In the crannies and crevisses, in the darkened recesses of stone and ice, the denizens of nightmare crawled and squirmed. Silken shadows given form, withered hags of sorcerous witchcraft, leathery gargoyles, and skeletal fiends - all creeping ever upward, gathering for their unholy sabbath. Night at last swallowed light. Crystalline silence befell the summit. The wicked waited for their God. The pointed peak cracked and opened, two colossal bat-like wings spreading. He emerged, exultant. Creatures of every horror danced and cheered in twitches and fits, calling to their God. His jagged finger pointed and his minions of malice spewed forth to spread fear and death and darkness. Chernobog, Lord of Darkness, grinned. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chernobog, Lord of Darkness, The Black God, Lord of Evil Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly Older than the Universe (Is the embodiement of primordial Darkness opposing the Light with whom he made the Universe and spawned every lesser deity in Slavic mythology) Classification: Deity, Slavic God, God of Darkness and Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4, possibly Type 8), Darkness Manipulation (Is Darkness personnified and holds absolute control over it), Creation and Matter Manipulation (Can generate crystals of obsidian to attack his enemies and shape them as he wants), Biological Manipulation (Via Heart of Cold, can put a small crystal in his enemies' heart), Conceptual Manipulation (Is explicitly stated to be the incarnation and the ruler of all that is evil in the world), Ice Manipulation (Can project shards of freezing ice against his enemies), Earth Manipulation (Splittered the earth during his fight with Bellona), Disease Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Brings illness and madness to mortals), Necromancy (Summoned dead warriors during his fight with Bellona), Illusion Creation (Made the corpses he summoned against Bellona look like her), Intangibility (Via Into Darkness), Duplication and Summoning (Via Into Darkness and Living Nightmare, can summon shadow clones of himself as well as dark minions), Large Size (Up to Type 3, his true form is said to be as tall as a mountain), Flight/Levitation, Teleportation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Embodies the primordial forces of Darkness and Evil and rules over all that is evil, making him superior to evil regular gods like Ah Puch. Casually fought with the roman goddess Bellona, who is a powerful regular goddess, and dominated her during their fight) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can very easily keep up with the likes of Bellona) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Can easily harm other regular gods like Bellona whom he harmed with a shard of freezing ice that pierced her armor) Durability: Universe level+ (Comparable to pantheon leaders) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: At least several meters via sheer size, at least dozens of meters via projecting crystals, likely higher Standard Equipment: Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart of Cold:' Every successful Basic Attack impales the enemy with a brittle crystal. Upon reaching 3 stacks of Heart of Cold, the enemy explodes for extra damage in an area around them (This damage does not trigger Item effects). *'Crystallized Curses:' Chernobog conjures a large crystal of curses and hurls it at the target location dealing damage on landing. After several seconds the crystalline curses explode dealing damage again and rooting any enemy in the area. The crystal can be detonated early by firing at it with Vicious Barrage. *'Vicious Barrage:' Chernobog fires an enlarged crystal shard that can pierce enemies and deals damage like a Basic Attack. This applies a single stack of Heart of Cold to all enemies it passes through and instantly detonates Crystallized Curses. After firing, Chernobog gains increased Attack Speed for several seconds. *'Into Darkness:' Chernobog dashes forward, dealing damage and slowing any enemy he collides with for 2s. If Chernobog comes in contact with a wall, he briefly enters it as a shadow, becoming untargetable and immune to damage for up to 3s. Chernobog can leave the wall early by dashing or just stepping out of the wall. If he remains for the full duration, Chernobog will automatically dash out as his time expires. *'Living Nightmare:' During a brief channeling period, Chernobog summons shadows at the location of all enemies that last 8s and apply a short stacking Slow. Chernobog can select any of his shadow clones to fly towards. Once he reaches the location he takes the place of his shadow, refreshing his cooldowns, as well as temporarily obtaining damage mitigations and extra movement speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Concept Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Disease Users Category:Madness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Slavic Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE